infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Linksys WRT350N v1.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / WRT350N v1.0 __TOC__ NOTE: Do not flash micro to this router. NOTE: Requires K2.4, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Makes a great main router (gateway), will also work as a client, client bridge, repeater, repeater bridge. Specs Platform Serial Num. = CNQ01 FCC ID = Q87-WRT350N CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4705KPBG (BCM4785 chip rev 2) MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 300MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = i JS28F640 J3D75 A6297078 Flash Size = 8MB Max Firmware Size = 7995392 bytes RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = 2x NANYA 0618 NT5DS8M16FS-5T 606118ROAN nvram Size = 32kb Switch = Broadcom BCM5397KFBG Port-based vlan = Yes - Via nvram only 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100/1000 WAN, 4-10/100/1000 LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u/3ab boot_wait = ? bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = Yes (PCMCIA) PoE = No Power = 12V/1.5A Color of LEDs = ? Size = 7.40 x 1.57 x 6.93 in (188 mm x 40 mm x 176 mm) USB = 1x Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = Yes/3.02 Supported by dd-wrt as of = v24 06/16 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = Yes dd-wrt K2.6 Support = No Special Features = ? Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM2055KFBG WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = Fixed Non-Removable Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11n Draft = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = 11 Radio Capabilities = ap sta wet led wme 802.11d 802.11h rm cqa mbss4 afterburner ampdu amsdu acktiming Links of Interest * Linksys WRT350N Review at http://www.smallnetbuilder.com * DD-WRT Support for Linksys WRT350N Ver.2? Flashing Flashing DD-WRT First, before you do anything else, check which version of the WRT350N you have. If you have V1, you're in business. If you have V2, you're outta luck. Flashing a virgin WRT350N with the default Linksys firmware will require a special "trailed" mini-build to be flashed first. You should use a build from the BS Broadcom folder 12874 for the initial flash. The name of this file specifically is "dd-wrt.v24_mini_wrt350n.bin". You may proceed to flash it with a generic build next, such as Mega.bin. Remember to do the 30/30/30 Hard Reset after every successful flash. It is absolutely essential. The proper process for flashing is: # Read Note 1 of the peacock announcement http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=51486 # Read Note 3 of the peacock announcement # Download dd-wrt.v24_mini_wrt350n.bin # Do a Hard reset or 30/30/30 on your router. You will not get a password renewal page as you have stock linksys firmware on the router still. # Plug a cable into the lan port of the router and your computer, and disable any wireless to the computer. Disable all firewalls and virus protection. (Setting your computer to a static IP should not be required) # Set your browser to 192.168.1.1. This will open up the linksys webgui # Enter the username admin and password admin # Go to the administration tab. Click on firmware upgrade. # BROWSE to the dd-wrt.v24_mini_wrt350n.bin file you downloaded. # Click on the upgrade button and WAIT for the upgrade successful message. Wait at LEAST 5 minutes # Power cycle your router. (very important) WAIT until you can relogin at 192.168.1.1 # Do another PROPER Hard reset or 30/30/30 on your router (very important) WAIT until you can login at 192.168.1.1 # Click on any tab. Reset your username/password by TYPING in a new username/password # Configure your router You can now upgrade to any generic dd-wrt build except Micro. Be sure to always do a hard reset prior to flashing another build, do a power cycle followed by another hard reset after flashing, and NEVER re-use a configuration file from a previous build or another router. Reconfigure from scratch. Flashing Gargoyle Initial Flash This section is in need of cleanup! From DD-WRT DoesItMatter Wrote: gargoyle_1.3.13-wrt350n_v1-squashfs.bin Grab that image from the download section Linksys WRT350N Chipset Broadcom 4785 RAM 32 MB FLASH 8 MB Broadcom chipsets are fairly easy to back-forth between Gargoyle and DD-WRT Best recommendation for steps: # download a backup current DD-WRT build you are using # backup your current DD-WRT config # reset dd-wrt to defaults # from dd-wrt GUI - flash the gargoyle.bin image # once you start the flash - wait about 5 minutes # try to login to 192.168.1.1 - defaull password = password If you want to go back to dd-wrt # backup your current Gargoyle config # reset Gargoyle to defaults # flash the dd-wrt .bin file that you originally saved above # once again - wait about 5 minutes for flash # reload your backup config file for dd-wrt Upgrading Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts nTRST 1o o2 GND TDI 3o o4 GND TDO 5o o6 GND TMS 7o o8 GND TCK 9o o10 GND nSRST 11o o12 N/C JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts GND 5 o N/C 4 o TX 3 o ? RX 2 o ? VCC 1 o -------- ? 1 o ? ? 2 o ? Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery Modified redhawk0 instructions # Print out these instructions for Off-Line use # Connect PC to router with a network cable # Configure PC with a static IP of 192.168.1.10 # Connect Serial cable # Start one of the programs from above # Get TFTP ready with file selected # Use dd-wrt.v24 mini wrt350n.bin # Connect power to the router # start a rapid fire Cntl-C as you plug the router to power # type "nvram erase" w/o quotes, hit enter # type "flash -noheader : flash1.trx" w/o quotes, this starts the tftp daemon, hit enter # but have TFTP ready # Click go or start on TFTP # give it 5 minutes after it finishes # then power cycle....Hard reset or 30/30/30...then config # when it stops spitting out txt....hit the enter key...you should get a login prompt...at that point, power cycle it, hard reset...then config # you'll see it boot up USB Info vlan Info * VLAN Support I can confirm the WRT350N v1.0 does support port-based vlan's via nvram only, the gui doesn't work. "proc/switch" is not present. Defaults root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.ports vlan2ports=0 8 vlan1ports=1 2 3 4 8* size: 19676 bytes (13092 left) root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep port.vlans port5vlans=1 2 16 port4vlans=1 port3vlans=1 port2vlans=1 port1vlans=1 port0vlans=2 size: 19676 bytes (13092 left) root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.hwname vlan2hwname=et0 vlan1hwname=et0 size: 19676 bytes (13092 left) root@DD-WRT:~# Commands root@DD-WRT:~# nvram set vlan2ports="0 4 8" root@DD-WRT:~# nvram set vlan1ports="1 2 3 8*" root@DD-WRT:~# nvram commit root@DD-WRT:~# reboot nvram root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.ports vlan2ports=0 4 8 vlan1ports=1 2 3 8* size: 19895 bytes (12873 left) root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep port.vlans port5vlans=1 2 16 port4vlans=1 port3vlans=1 port2vlans=1 port1vlans=1 port0vlans=2 size: 19895 bytes (12873 left) root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.hwname vlan2hwname=et0 vlan1hwname=et0 size: 19895 bytes (12873 left) root@DD-WRT:~# GUI Reset to default before test, GUI settings do not work root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.ports vlan2ports=0 8 vlan1ports=1 2 3 4 8* size: 19594 bytes (13174 left) root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep port.vlans port5vlans=1 2 16 port4vlans=2 18 19 port3vlans=1 18 19 port2vlans=1 18 19 port1vlans=1 18 19 port0vlans=2 18 19 size: 19594 bytes (13174 left) root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.hwname vlan2hwname=et0 vlan1hwname=et0 size: 19594 bytes (13174 left) root@DD-WRT:~# Pictures FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modification *350n + WPC600n Update Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category: Fix Me! Category:Broadcom Category:BCM4705 Category:BCM2055 Category:IEEE 802.11b/g/n Category:BCM5397